Story of a Girl
by animeluver37
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to have your parents disappear out of nowhere when you were just a little child? Then having to go to foster parents, so mean they make setting fire to a whole neighborhood look cute? Well Serena Ramirez does. Second FF, please be nice. Also, I suck at summaries... All characters are mine, as is the plot
1. Prologue

**Story of a Girl**  
_(All the characters are mine, as well as the plot)_

Prologue

Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to have your parents disappear out of nowhere when you were just a little child? Then having to go to foster parents, so mean they make setting fire to a whole neighborhood look cute? Well Serena Ramirez did.  
There was a young woman named Serena. She was an orphan, and lived with two very mean foster parents, and they're daughter Jessica. They yelled, and hit her all the time. For little, stupid things too. Jessica always got her into trouble. Her parents had disappeared when she was very young. So she had lived with them since she was about 4, she was now 16, in the 11th grade.  
She now lived in San Francisco North Beach, in a fancy home. (Shown below) Her foster parents, Karen, and John were rich, and were not good. When they had guests over, they acted like they loved her, and that she was very well treated. She couldn't say anything to anyone, not the police not her counselors, no one. They had adopted her, so she couldn't leave, and they threatened to kill her if she ever told anyone. Since they adopted her, her full name was now Serena Ramirez Parker. Now instead of having a Hispanic last name, she was now a Parker.

Serena was a beautiful Hispanic girl. She has midnight blue eyes, they looked almost black, but in the sun they were bright blue, hair that was dark brown, but shined in the sunlight, and her tan skin so soft and beautiful. She had that beach body, and could pass exactly as a model. The Parker's were jealous. They were white, and had blonde hair, with green eyes. She obviously looked nothing like them.

Jessica was also very pretty. She had that lightly tanned skin, and those beautiful golden locks, with her green eyes. She was one of those stuck up girls. She was still beautiful, and had a nice body. The difference between Jessica and Serena was that Serena didn't show she had a nice body. And Jessica did.

Serena wore clothes that covered her, mostly like sweaters, and jeans. She wore make-up, but not a lot a lot. Jessica on the other hand wore short skirts, and tube-tops, and wore a lot of make-up. Serena had never had a boyfriend, Jessica had had a lot of boyfriends, and a couple at a time. Serena was a virgin, and Jessica was the furthest thing from it. Jessica partied a lot, while Serena never even stayed up past midnight, and if she did, it was because she was reading, one the computer role playing, emailing Caroline, writing a book, or they were making her do a lot of work, inside and outside. But pretty much innocent things.

Serena was a bookworm, she loved all kinds of books, and she was very smart. She only had one friend in the entire school, her name was Caroline. She was a bookworm as well. And she was Puerto Rican. She wore glasses, and her hair was always in a pony tail. She mostly wore overalls. Caroline was very rich, so Serena wondered why she never wore more expensive clothing, Caroline had told her because it just wouldn't be her. But she was still very pretty, no matter what she wore. Jessica never really let Serena have very many friends, Caroline was the one exception, because they were the same. Except Caroline had a lot of friends, Serena was just her best friend. Serena told Caroline almost everything. She had never told her how bad they'd beat her, or treated her though. So Caroline just thought they hit her, never let her do anything, and not love her.  
-

**Hey! Well, what do you think so far? I just kinda started writing one day, and this is what came out! It's just a random story, that I made up. Everything is mine :) I'll have pictures of the houses, bedrooms, maybe outfits as well all up on my profile under "Story of a Girl Photos". Any questions comments, or even suggestions please just ask in review! I wanna know what everyone thinks!I'm kinda nervous about it! So don't be to harsh, please? :) Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well, here is the first chapter! :) Hope you like it!

-  
Chapter 1

Serena was up in her room, lying in her bed. Her room consists of a twin bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a desk with a computer. One of the good things about her room was she had her own bathroom. It was connected to her room and no one else could get to it. She was reading The Secret Circle: The Initiation and the Captive Part 1. She loved books, especially the science fiction ones. She had so many books. She didn't buy them herself, and her foster parents sure didn't either, but Caroline did. She bought her every book that Serena asked for, mentioned, and the ones Caroline thought she'd like.

They had a 2 hour delay because of snow. Jessica wasn't going to drive to school in her new Porsche, so she was having her boyfriend come and pick her up. Serena drove her truck. She loved her truck so much. It was a 2010 GMC Sierra. The only reason they got her an expensive truck was so everyone else would think they loved her. Since Jessica had a Porsche, she got a good car too. Jessica then stormed in her room.

"Do you have an eyelash curler? Mine just broke." She asked.

"Nope, sorry." Serena replied.

"Damn. I'll just have to ask Sasha." She walked back out.

Serena sighed. Her phone then rang. "Hello?"

"Hey. Do you think you could give me a ride? My car can't get out of the snow drifts. ". It was Caroline.

"Yeah sure, I'll call you back when I'm almost to your house ok? I'll be leaving in like 15 minutes." Serena said, and hung up.

Her cell phone was a Chocolate Touch from Verizon. She was on Caroline's plan, since her foster's wouldn't buy her a phone, but she really needed it. It was one of the most expensive things she had. Jessica had a iPhone, so she was very happy. Always listening to music, and on the internet. The Parker's parents liked Serena, they didn't exactly love her, but they liked her enough to send her money on every single holiday, even if it is a small one. And on the small holidays they gave her like $200, and on big ones they gave her $500. Her birthday was like $650. Serena had gotten an iPod nano from that money, the rest she bought her necessities, gas, and put in a saving account.

Serena jumped off her bed, and went to freshen up, re-doing her make-up, and brushing her long hair, putting perfume, and deodorant. She stuffed her book in her favorite backpack, which had paint splatter all over it, and walked out the door, locking it. She had started her truck about 15 minutes earlier so it'd be warmed up. She threw her back pack in the back seat and backed out of the drive way.

Serena called Caroline about 4 minutes before she pulled up to her house. She arrived about 6 minutes after. Caroline's house was beautiful. Serena was always awe-struck when she saw it. Caroline then came out the front door, with a plate of something, and two closed containers, and ran to her truck, she jumped inside throwing her backpack in the back seat, and got settled.

"What's that?" Serena asked, referring to the plate.

"It's cinnamon rolls. I made them this morning. And that's milk in the containers. I figured since you came and got me, and you usually eat breakfast at school, I'd feed you instead." Caroline smiled.

"Thank you. They smell amazing." She said, as they dug in. They finished about 10 minutes later, and started for school. When they arrived they saw Jessica all over what looked like her boyfriend in the parking lot. Serena sighed, and got out of her truck, and got her stuff, and locked it. She and Caroline started walking toward class, but Jessica came running up to her.

"Carry my stuff to class for me." She said, holding out her backpack.

"Your class is on the other side of campus, mine is right here. I'll be late." She said, and started to turn around.

"Serena I said take it for me." She insisted practically throwing her stuff in Serena's arms, and running off. Serena sighed, and started walking toward Jessica's class, Caroline shook her head and started walking to her class.  
Serena walked in her 1st period, 7 minutes late.

"Why are you late Miss Parker?" her teacher, Mr. Crow asked.

"It's Miss Ramirez sir, and I was-" she started.

"It says that your last name is Parker, therefore I will be calling you by your proper name. And your late, no arguing or I will give you detention. This is a warning. Take your seat." He scorned.

Serena walked to her seat and sat down, usually she didn't have a lab partner, and she did it by herself, but someone was sitting in the seat next to her. And it was Taylor Sharpe. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was the star quarter back of the football team, just joined the track team and was the captain for the baseball team. The only sport she participated in was track. She sat down and pulled out her notebook.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, you all will be doing a lab for the next few weeks. Each week you will be studying, and practicing a different branch of Chemistry. There are around 9 branches, but we will only be studying a few."

"This week you will be studying Inorganic chemistry. This is the study of chemical nature of the elements, and compounds. Everyone get a book, and go back to your stations and begin to take turns reading with your partner." He finished, and everyone did as they were told.

Serena went to put her things at the station. Then she was going to go get her book, but stopped.

"Here you go." Taylor had brought a book for her.

"T-thank you." She stuttered, taken aback. They took their seats and opened their books.

"Haven't we met before?" he asked.

"Um…I don't thinks so." Serena said.

"I'm sure we have. You look very familiar." He trailed off.

"Do you want to read first?" she changed the subject.

"Sure." He nodded, and began to read. He was a very good reader, and his voice was handsome. He finished the first few paragraphs. While he was reading she noticed the big scar on his right arm.

Serena started to read, she may love to read and read all the time, but she wasn't very good at reading aloud, she in a way had dyslexia, and had trouble pronouncing words, and of course, she got the lengthy paragraphs with big words. She kept mispronouncing words, and he helped her, and she was reading slow.

"Sorry, I can't read very well..." she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I can't pronounce words very well either." He said.

"Yeah but I read slow, I am dyslexic." She said, looking down.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. Some of the most brilliant people in history were dyslexic." He insisted.

"How is it going?" Mr. Crow asked.

"Good. We are almost done reading." Taylor said.

"Almost? You should have been done 20 minutes ago. Stop messing around." He scolded.

"Sorry sir, but I can't read fast." Serena offered.

"Oh that's right, you have dyslexia. That is still no excuse, 5 points will be coming from your grade. Now have Mr. Sharpe read the rest." He said, and walked away.

The bell then rang. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Serena said, and walked away quickly. Taylor stared after her. He was sure he had met her somewhere before.

Serena hurried to her next class, not wanting to be late again. She was glad he didn't recognize her. When she was about 9 they had met and he had been very mean to her. She had accidentally ran into him with her bike, while going to get the mail at the post office for her foster's, which was about 5 blocks away, he fell to the ground and his right arm was cut and bleeding. She kept apologizing and trying to help him. But he wouldn't have it. He yelled at her, saying she was stupid and ugly, and that she needs to watch where she's going, then ran away. Serena sighed, and took her seat in class.

Soon enough she was waiting, at their lunch table, for Caroline. She was late today, and eventually she showed up, and they began to eat. Serena told her about her day so far.

"Taylor? Taylor Sharpe? Oh my he is quite the catch Serena." She said, grinning.

"Oh shut up!" Serena said, but still laughing.

"What? He is. But why don't you want him to recognize you?" she asked.

Serena explain what had happened between them when she was younger, Caroline's eyes were wider when she finished.

"Wait, so you're the one who gave him that scar?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly.

"Well he's a really nice guy now; he will probably laugh it off now." Caroline offered.

"Well we'll never know, because I'm not going to tell him." Serena said, and took a bit of her pizza.

"Ok. Well guess what! My parents are going out-of-town for the weekend, they left today. They said I could have a party!" Caroline said happily.

"Really? Awesome. Who are you inviting?" Serena asked.

"Everyone! Well except those druggies, and whores. But pretty much everyone else." She said.

"Sweet, I hope you have a good time." Serena laughed.

"What? Aren't you coming?" he smile had faded.

"You know I have never been to a party, I'm not a people person. I'd probably ruin it, since some people don't like me." Serena said, looking down.

"You're my best friend. They can like you, or they can answer to me. Your coming." Caroline said, ending the subject.

"But I don't know what to wear, or anything." Serena said nervously.

"Ok, after school we will go to your house get your stuff, and you can stay with me over the weekend, and I'll help you get ready tonight." Caroline said.

Serena hesitated, and then smiled. "Ok."

They left their table, and Caroline started handing out invitations to everyone. Soon enough the day was over and they were driving to Serena's house to get her stuff. Caroline waited in the truck when the got there as Serena ran inside to get her stuff. She packed some, pajamas, clothes for the next two days, her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and that was all. Caroline was sure to have the right necessities for her at her house. She grabbed a jacket, and her bag, and ran out the door. She jumped in the truck, and they left for Caroline's'.

Serena was nervous for the party. She'd never been to one before, and didn't know what to expect. When they arrived at Caroline's house they told her service, like her butler, and maids to call people to come decorate for the party ASAP. Then they went to get ready.  
Caroline decided to wear black pants, and a leather black top. Serena didn't know what to wear. Nearly everything else that was dressy was dresses.

"Just wear a dress Sere." Caroline said.

"I don't want to wear a dress. I've never even worn one." Serena said.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Caroline said, walking to the closet to pick her out a outfit.

Serena ended up wearing a black velvet skirt, and a midnight blue halter top. She looked very pretty.

"Guess who I invited for me." Caroline said.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"Chris Elliot." Caroline said.

Serena's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Dead serious. And guess who I invited for you." Caroline said.

"Wait what? You invited someone for me?" Serena asked, appalled.

"Yep. Taylor Sharpe." Caroline said.

Serena's mouth dropped open. "What?" she asked.

"I went up to him today with an invitation, and said that you were going to be there." Caroline said.

"Why? Why Caroline?" she asked.

"Because you need a guy. You need to stop being shy, and make more friends." Caroline said.

Serena stood there, staring at her. "You're right, I do. But how am I going to get him to like me?"

"Same ways Jessica gets guys to like her." Caroline said.

"I'm not a whore." Serena said.

"I know that. You won't be. You're only a whore if you do it with every guy. This is just Taylor." Caroline said.

"You do have a point. But I don't know how. I've never even kissed anyone before." Serena said.

"You just massage their tongue with yours. It will come naturally to you. Don't worry." Caroline said.

About an hour later the decorators were finished, and Caroline and Serena were ready. "In the invitation I put that it starts at 6:00. It is 10 till. They should be arriving soon. Let's see what drinks and food they put out."

When they finished observing how everything was, the food consisted of chips, dip, fruit bites, chicken wings, macaroni salad, pizza, sandwiches, punch, variety of soda, water, variety of juices, and variety of sparkling cider.

They told the guards to search everyone for drugs, and alcohol before they came in. Guests soon started arriving. Chris was one of the first to show up. So Caroline went upstairs to the guest bedroom with him. She had giving the fancier guest bedroom key to Serena.

Serena just stood there awkwardly. But then people started to come up and talk to her. It was around 9 when Taylor walked up to her.

Serena was just standing there, wishing she had earplugs, because the music was way too loud.

"Hey, Serena?" Taylor said, and Serena turned around and saw him

.  
"Hey, Taylor." She said awkwardly.

He just smiled. They stood there awkwardly.

"Wanna go somewhere quieter? It's really loud down there." Serena said.

"Yeah sure. It is loud." He said, and they went upstairs. She found the guest bedroom and they went in. She secretly locked it.

"Phew. Gosh I thought my ear drums were going to explode." Serena said, laying on the bed.

"Yeah, it was loud down there." He said, looking at her laying down.

Serena sat up, and patted the spot next to her, motioning him to sit. He obliged.

"So, I'm glad you came." She said, obviously flirting.

"Yeah me too." He said.

Serena inched closer to him. "I thought you weren't going to show." She said.

"Why?" he said, noticing her persistence.

"I don't know. I just had a…feeling." She said seductively.

"Y-you did" he said, overwhelmed by her seductiveness.

"Yes." She said, getting closer.

Then she just leaned in and kissed him. And he kissed back, but she started to take off her clothes after a while, and he stopped.  
"Serena what are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I…" she stammered, and just stood and ran out of the room, and went to Caroline's room. She stayed there the rest of the party. It ended at around 2, and Caroline found her up there, in the bed, asleep.

-

**Hey! So how was the first Chapter? Again, pictures of the houses, bedrooms, maybe outfits as well, ect. all up on my profile under "Story of a Girl Photos". Any questions comments, or even suggestions please just ask in review! Don't be to harsh, please? :) Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Serena had woke up the Sunday at around 8 A.M. They hadn't really gotten out of bed yesterday (the day after the party), so she got up and took a shower, and then went down to start breakfast. Right when she was finishing, Caroline walked down the stairs.  
"Breakfast is just about ready," She said.

"What are we having?" Caroline asked.

"Sausage, eggs, pancakes, and toast. With your choice of milk, orange juice, coffee, or water." Serena said.

"Smells delicious." Caroline said. And then soon they were at the table eating.

"So…what happened last night?" Caroline asked.

"It was fun. I guess parties aren't so bad." Serena said.

Caroline looked at her suspiciously. "How'd it go with Taylor?" she asked. Serena froze.

"Oh, um good. We did it." She said.

"Really. Then why was it when I came upstairs you were laying down asleep, your face marked with tears?" Caroline asked.

"It was my first time." She said.

"Why are you lying to me? You couldn't do it could you?" Caroline asked.

"It's not-" Serena started.

'You chickened out. Why do you always do that? I thought it was time for you to grow up. But you can't even kiss him. I don't even know why I'm your-" Caroline stopped.

'Why you're my what? My friend?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to be friends with a baby. Especially one that can't even dress themselves right. Have you seen the clothes you wear?" she asked.

"Yeah, the last time I checked you always wear overalls. But its fine. I don't want to be friends with someone like you. With someone who pretends to be my friend. And the last time I checked, I I'm poor, with assholes for foster parents." Serena spat and ran upstairs.

Serena was throwing her stuff into her bag, getting everything she owned. Then Caroline came up.

"You're not even poor. You get thousands of dollars a year, on the holidays." She hissed.

"I don't spend it. I don't by clothes all the time, or anything." Serena said.

"Then what do you do with it? You sure don't buy your books." Caroline said.

"I put it in for my college fund. I buy clothes and my necessities when I need them but unlike you, my parents aren't going to pay for everything. And you are the one who offered to buy my books! I have to actually work for the stuff I want." Serena said, and walked out the room.

When Serena got home, she was in big trouble. John was the only one home, and he was pissed.

"Where have you been?" John demanded.

"Why do care?" She mumbled.

"What was that? Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" He yelled.

Serena turned to look at him and flipped him off. That threw him off his rocker. He backhanded her and she flew into the wall. He went and got his belt, it had spikes on it, and he beat her. He beat her to make her scream, and beat her to make her shut up. He beat her all over her body, and punched her in the face a few times. She was bleeding everywhere. By the time he stopped, she was numb, and almost passed out. He picked her up, and threw her in her room on the floor, and slammed the door.

Jessica and Karen got home about half an hour later. When they walked in her room they stared at her. Jessica looked slightly appalled. Karen just smirked.

"That'll teach you to go to a friend's house without asking." Karen said, and left. Jessica grinned and then walked out the door; you could hear them locking it from the outside. They had installed a number of locks outside her door.

Serena tried to stand; she was very weak, and wobbly. She went and took a shower. Rinsing off all the blood. Then got out her first aid kit. This was like the 5th time they'd beaten her with that belt. She fixed herself up as beat as she could, and went and lay down. Karen came to the door.

"You're not going to school tomorrow." She said, and walked away.

Serena sighed, and fell asleep. She woke up the next day at about 7 P.M. She got up, everything ached, and went to look it her full body mirror. She was bruised everywhere. A sweater, and jeans would cover up most of it. Except to few cuts on her face, and hands. She looked scary. She had black rings around her eyes, and looked like she had lost a lot of weight, when she only hadn't eaten till the morning before last.

It was because her body had used up everything it could to heal itself. She went and took a shower. When she was finished she decided to take vitamins. Anything that would help make her feel better. The last time they worked, but after a few days. They had only used that belt on her during the summer, so no one would notice.

Then she heard someone unlocking the door. John walked in and shut the door.

"The story you're going to tell everyone tomorrow is that you fell down the stairs, then through a glass table. You will continue to wear sweaters and jeans to cover up your arms and legs till they heal. Speak to no one about this or they next time you won't be able to tell anyone because I will take you into the mountains beat you till you can't breathe, then rape you till you pass out, and stay there till your healed. Then leave you there in the cold snow to die." He said and walked out the door.

Serena sat in horror; he had never done anything like that before. Serena sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only mere minutes. She checked her phone and had several texts and missed calls. One text was from Caroline, she had said she'd still keep her on her phone plane, and continue paying for the books that got delivered a few times a week, but they were friends no more. Other texts were forwards, and such. One missed call was from Taylor. He said that he wanted to talk to her.

Tears came to Serena's eyes. She shut off her phone and plugged it in. Karen came up and dropped off dinner. It consisted of vegetables, chicken noodle soup, a roll, hashbrowns, and a bottle of water. As soon as Karen left Serena jumped off the bed, ignoring the pain, and dug in. She was starving. She finished it all about 10 minutes later. It was now like 8:00. After she was done she set her alarm, and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Her alarm went off at about 6:30 the next morning; she got up, and got dressed, her door was open, so she went down and ate breakfast. Then she came back upstairs and finished getting ready. She left the house by pulled into the school parking lot. She sat there for a minute, and looked in the mirror, he face was cut up, not as bad as yesterday but still bad. There was a cut from below her eye to her chin, on her forehead, he lip was still cut up, and one on her other cheek. Her hands were covered in cuts. She was wearing a sweater, and jeans, with a scarf to cover up her neck.

Serena walked into 1st right on time. Taylor looked up as she sat in her seat next to him.

"Alright class continue on your labs today. Get your books, goggles, whatever you need. Start where you left off yesterday." Mr. Crow said, and sat down at his desk.

Serena got up and got the books and goggles. "Where did you leave off yesterday?" Serena asked. And he showed her.

"What happened to your face?" He asked.

"I just fell down the stairs into our glass table. It's nothing." Serena said.

He looked at her quizzically. "It doesn't look like you fell through a glass table. Glass cuts are finer. Those are…ragged." He said.

"Well that's what happened." She said shortly.

"I always thought they were rumors. But now I can see they're not." Taylor said quietly.

"What do you mean rumors?" she asked impatiently.

"That you're parents beat you." He said.

Serena sat their quietly for a minute, then looked at him. "They are not my parents." She said.

"Don't. I know that they do. I can see it in your eyes." He said.

Serena remained quiet. "We have to get to work." She said. He continued to stare at her for a bit, then got to work. The bell rang soon after. And Serena got up and walked out the room as fast as she could.

When it was time for lunch Serena went to her locker and put away her books she didn't' have any homework for. Caroline walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. Serena turned around to face her. Caroline's eyes widened.

"How…" she trailed off.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Tell me." Caroline demanded.

"Why should I? I only tell my friends secrets." Serena said, slamming her locker, and walking away. Serena went and got her lunch at the snack bar. She got many snacks just in case she got hungry later that night, and they didn't feed her. She went and found a quiet spot outside near the building. It was a corner near the parking lot, she sat down and ate. After she finished she just sat there. Tears came to her eyes. She still hurt all over her body.

Then she heard footsteps, it was Taylor, when he spotted her he hurried over.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said, and sat down next to her.

"Why." She asked.

"Because. I want to know what happened. What did they do to you?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because I like you. And you're my friend." He said.

Serena just snorted. "Yeah right." She said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked angrily.

"Because you wouldn't even have sex with me. You didn't want to, so you don't like me." Serena said.

"That is not the reason I would have sex with you. The resone is because that wasn't you. You never would have done that. It wasn't the real Serena." He said.

Serena just stared at him. "They beat me with a belt." She said.

"A belt? How did you get the cuts?" he asked, slightly confused.

"It had spike all over the belt." She said quietly. His eyes widened.

The bell then rang. "Could you come over to my place after school?" he asked.

"I don't know… I'll have to call and ask." Serena said, and he nodded. She took out her phone and dialed. John answered.

"It's Serena. Um, can I go over and stay at my friend's house for a few days?" she asked nervously.

"Learned you're lesson did you now. Yes that's fine. Are you going to come get some stuff?" he asked.

"Yes I will after school." She said. He said ok, and hung up.

"A few days?" he asked, grinning.

"I want to get out of there for more than a few hours. I'll go stay somewhere." She said.

"You can still stay with me, my parent's won't mind." He said.

"You sure?" she asked. He said yes, and they went to class.

Finally the end of the school day came and Serena met Taylor in the parking lot.

"Do you mind giving me a ride? I didn't drive today, my truck is kinda broke down I gotta fix it." Taylor asked politely.

"No of course not, but I gotta stop by my house to get my stuff." Serena said.

So they got in Serena's truck and started for her house. "This is a nice truck." He noted.

"Yeah, I love my truck." She said with a laugh.

"I bet. I would to." He said, grinning. Soon they got to her house and she jumped out of the truck, and went to get her stuff. She was up in her room when John walked in.

She automatically stopped what she was doing.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson. When will you be back?" he asked.

"Um…today's Tuesday right? Whatever's fine with you." She said.

He nodded and walked out the room. She hurried up and got everything she needed, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, make-up, clothes, and stuff. She left with 2 duffel bags.

He jumped out of the truck to help her put her bags in. She hurried and got in and drove before John could run out and change his mind.

Taylor showed her the way to his place, and when they pulled up, Serena's eyes widened.

Taylor's house was really beautiful. It reminded her of those perfect families, and the happy endings. There was no way he was meant for her. She pulled into the driveway, out of the way of his parents cars. He grabbed one of her bags, and he took her up to his room.

"You'll be sleeping in here, and I'll be downstairs." He told her.

"Oh, no you don't gotta do that, I can sleep downstairs. I don't mind at all." She said.

"No you sleep in my room." He said laughing. Serena gave up. He took her up to the balcony, it was nice and sunny, they sat down on the reclining bench.

"How long has this been going on? The beatings?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Ever since I turned 4, I've lived with them for as long as I can remember. My parents disappeared when I was a baby, and I went to a foster home. I was put in their care within a few weeks. They used to just lock me in my room, instead of beating, but then one time Jessica broke a very expensive vase and blamed me, and John lost it." She said.

"Jessica?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister. Well my foster sister." She said.

"I didn't know that." He said quietly.

"She denies that she's related to me in any way." She explained.

"Yeah. We dated once. Well it was a 7 month thing." He said. Serena froze.

"You what?'" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was my first." He said, not looking at her as he stared of the balcony.

-  
**Hey! Well? What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love suggestions! And I'll answer any questions :) Don't be too harsh please!**

**XOXO- animeluver37**


End file.
